


My Nightlight

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Mikey has a nightmare, but Raph’s there to make it better.





	My Nightlight

Mikey’s skin is cold, drenched in sweat as Raph pulls him up and into bed, cradling the younger turtle in a fierce hug. He’s trembling, blue eyes glistening pearly white in the faint reflection of Raph’s own.

“Mikey?” Feather light as Raph pulls back, his fingers dance around Mikey’s wet eyes, down his cheeks and across his nose. Mikey won’t look at him; doesn’t even respond to his touch. His whole body is racked with painful sobs that shake Raph’s own and break his heart.

A glance at his alarm-clock tells all. 2AM. Mikey’s had a nightmare.

“R-Raphie…” Mikey’s burrowed back into Raph’s shoulder, Raph’s hand now being made to cradle Mikey’s head instead. His voice is hoarse - words more like croaks shuddering out of his throat; babbling nonsense Raph can’t understand. Nonsense he’s glad he can’t understand. Not with what they’ve all been through. “Raphie… Raphie…”

It hurts - seeing Mikey this way; so exposed and vulnerable. The side that Mikey never shares; hides away behind a mask. Raph’s the only one who’s seen it; maybe the only one Mikey truly trusts with it.

“Hey…” Cradling turns to petting; Mikey’s skin like velvet the the touch. Raph’s lips glide across Mikey’s temple sweet and soft. “Ssh… I’m here, Mikey.”

Their noses bump suddenly, Mikey now looking up into Raph’s concerned features with wide, pensive eyes. Even so upset and torn up, Mikey still looks beautiful in Raph’s eyes. Gorgeous.

He nuzzles him, using his free hand to dry the tears that won’t stop falling. Mikey’s body stops shaking; the tortured whispers of breath across his face slowing to a crawl. Their kiss is slow and gentle, loving in a way Raph never gets to show Mikey outside of nights like these.

He only pulls back when they cocoon themselves in his covers, rubbing their noses together gently, petting Mikey’s delicate face until he finally drifts off to sleep in his arms, and Raph follows soon after.


End file.
